


Curiosity

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Anya/Tara - curiosity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Suddenly Tara's words were cut off by Anya kissing her. She was so surprised and before she really knew how to react it was over.

Tara looked around, they were on Main Street, heading to meet the gang for coffee. "Anya why did you?"

"I don't know," Anya shrugged. "You were talking and I just was looking at your lips and got curious why Willow enjoys them so much. It was very nice, they're very soft."

Tara tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "You can't just kiss people," she said, agitated.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's inappropriate."

Anya wave away the objection. "Please it's not like it meant anythi..." she stopped. She frowned. "You know I heard that line a lot when guys were trying to weasel out of the vengeance they had coming." She thought for a few seconds. "I guess now I know what they meant." Anya carried on walking.

Tara watched her. Then she decided it was better not to ask or try and figure it out. It would just hurt her brain.


End file.
